quadrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Eloise Burton
Quick Facts ❀''' NAME:' Eloise Fiona Burton ❀' BORN:' February 11, 1993 ❀' HEIGHT:' 5'7 ❀' HAIR:' Light brown ❀' EYES:' Light green bordering on grey ❀' PIERCINGS:' Both ears once ❀' TATTOOS:' None ❀' HOMETOWN:' Bellevue, WA ❀' ZODIAC:' Aquarius ❀' ABILITY:''' Animal Empathy History Eloise is one of those rare lucky kids who had a great childhood. Mom and dad never split, there was always food on the table, and although she’s an only child, there were plenty of cousins and neighbors to play with. She grew up in the suburbs of Bellevue, Washington, and would visit Seattle with her parents from time to time. She’s always been enchanted by big city living, and one of her goals in life is to live in a swanky penthouse someday. Overall, she’s a fairly good student. Maybe not an honor roll candidate, but she does try to get her homework done on a regular basis. The fact that mom and dad handed out cash rewards for any and all A’s certainly helped. Money was never an issue, what with her father being a lawyer and her mother a veterinarian. It was during “Take Your Daughter to Work Day” that her ability became apparent to her. Shadowing her mother at work that fateful day put her near a slew of sick animals. While her mom was diagnosing a Boston terrier with an upset stomach, Eloise heard a voice in the back of her head say, “I just got into the garbage! It’s not a big deal.” Spooked, she looked around for the source of the voice. When it said, “Over here, girl!” she realized it came from the dog. Soon after, she began to hear more voices from all sorts of animals. It wasn’t just that she could hear the animals “talking” to her, she could interpret their feelings as well. Being this intimate with animals has caused Eloise to convert to vegetarianism, and she’s something of an animal right’s activist. A while later, Eloise’s parents were approached by a recruiter from a school for gifted individuals. Elated that their daughter was being considered for such a prestigious establishment, they agreed to enroll her at the school. Of course, this was all a front, and the recruiter was actually there on behalf of Quadrinity. Eloise isn’t particularly upset over being misled, as she’s excited to know there are others who share similar abilities to her own, but she will miss seeing her friends and family on a daily basis. Personality Eloise looks like the type of girl who’ll be oh-so-nice to your face, then tear you down behind your back. But looks can be deceiving, and she’s anything but. She’s genuinely nice and optimistic, always willing to give people a chance. She’s also a bit quirky and makes oddball comments from time to time, and has been known to troll for lulz when the mood stirkes her. Given her ability it’s not a surprise that she’s quick to defend animals at the drop of a hat. She also finds them to be excellent judges of characters, and if one thinks a person’s no good, she’ll be wary. As mentioned before, she’s a vegetarian, but she doesn’t try to persuade others to join her cause. If you eat a hamburger by her, she won’t say anything on the matter. Though she looks like a girly-girl, Eloise has some tomboy tendencies. She’s surprisingly good at video games and likes to spend time outdoors. She has a fairly good sense of humor and can take a joke in stride. Of course, nobody’s perfect. She tends to get a little perturbed when things don’t go her way, most likely a side effect of growing up an only child. She can also be a bit irritable on the days when her sleep’s interrupted by various early morning and late night animal thoughts. Ability Animal Empathy. A regular Dr. Doolittle, Eloise can hear animal’s thoughts and interpret their feelings. She can not, however, talk back to them or inflict her own feelings upon them. Sometimes this is a fun and useful gift, but every now and then it’s a bit of a curse. Trips to the zoo are excruciating, what with hundreds of animal’s thoughts bombarding her at once. And since she can’t turn her power off, she’s constantly awoken at the break of dawn by chatty birds or kept up at night by noisy crickets. Soundtrack -TBA- Relationships Lily Sloane Clara Ford Dexter McDuff Ryan Letowski Brian Acker V Trivia ❀ Eloise has a pet pug back home named Chauncy. ❀ Eloise is a vegetarian and won't wear fur. Category:Characters